


Overwhelmed

by TheIceQueen



Series: Tired of fighting [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Daryl Dixon Smut, Desus - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feelings, Holding Hands, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, Orgasm, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Daryl's birthday-week is on it's last night and Paul's promise of celebration had come to an end.(All of these stories are connected but most of them can easily be read without the rest of the series. This can too, but the first story [Blue on Blue] is a good lead-up.)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Series: Tired of fighting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1019544
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Overwhelmed

Daryl didn’t know how he ended up convincing himself that visiting the bar the day after he’d met Paul there, was a good idea.

Paul had walked to his door and back more times than he could count before realizing that he needed to see if Daryl was there.

None of them had said anything before they ended up right back in that bathroom stall. They’d hardly said a word while drinking in the bar after. As the week passed by, they got better at the talking part. They talked about what they normally drank and Paul’s career in the army. Daryl hadn’t told much about his life but just about his bike and that he was living of what he could hunt and sell. They never talked about the blowjobs. Daryl had no idea how to mention it, and he still had no idea what the hell he was doing with this man, what he was doing with a man. Paul avoided the topic as he saw Daryl physically retract every time they got close to it.

Exactly one week after their first meeting, Paul showed up later than usual and didn’t drag Daryl into the stall as the first thing; he sat down opposite him at the booth in the corner which had become theirs. Daryl uncomfortably scooted back in the seat as Paul looked him directly in the eyes.

Paul had kept the promise of celebrating Daryl’s birthday for a week, but that week was over and he had spent every minute since the night before thinking about what the hell this was and if it would ever become more than this. The thought of never seeing Daryl again hurt his stomach to the point where he had to force food down. It wasn’t like he wanted to continue this forever either, but he could do with it for a while; just not here. Fred at the bar looked like he knew exactly what they were doing. Not that they had been good at hiding it either. Paul was sure he was just as fatigue looking as Daryl when they reentered from the toilets.

“So, your birthday week is over.” Paul was perfectly aware that his voice were shaking as he said it and he hated that he wasn’t his normal confident self.

Daryl’s stomach sank. He could count too, but had pushed it down and chose to believe that they were passed the point of counting days of a stupid joke. Daryl still couldn’t figure out if this was supposed to be a onetime thing. He met a guy on his birthday, who got him on-his-ass drunk and they ended up having a week together that Daryl didn’t know how to deal with. A small, but burning, pit in is stomach told him that it couldn’t end now.

He swallowed and took a big gulp of his beer. “It is...”

The hesitation and doubt in Daryl’s voice was heard for him to bear, but Paul was able to breathe a little easier from it.

“You know? We could make this night better.”

It was like a huge light exposed Daryl and made him feel both sweaty and stage fright. Paul picked up on it and leaned in with both elbows on the table. “No pressure. Nothing more than we’ve already done… well, what I’ve done. And still no expectations about tomorrow.”

Daryl sunk his shoulders. A few days ago, he’d realized that it wasn’t the mind-baffling blowjobs that made him come back. It was those two light blue eyes now looking straight at him.

“What do you have in mind?”

For the fist time Paul didn’t grab Daryl’s wrist and pulled him along, but reached over slowly and lightly placed his palm over Daryl’s hand. Warmth like he’d never felt it before spread through his arm as he realized that Daryl didn’t pull back.

“Let’s get out of this place. Let’s find a place where no one have to see us after.”

Doing everything in his power to not overthink this, Daryl turned his hand under Paul’s and joined them in a firm hold. Paul smiled and jumped up, and once again he was pulling Daryl from the seat, but this time they didn’t head to the toilets, but out on the street and into Paul’s jeep.

* * *

Paul’s apartment was minimalistic, except for all the books, and a clear testament to that a single guy was living there. It was tidy and clean, but Daryl didn’t have much time to notice the décor before he was pressed against the back of the couch and stripped of his pants.

“Rovia…” He was already winded, and he was sure it wasn’t from the run up the two flight of stairs.

“Dee.” Paul was in a hurry and didn’t look up as he gestured for Daryl to lift his feet out of the pants and boxers. The time it took to get home had been unbearably long compared to their usual trip to the stalls. The sounds he could make Daryl voice and the shaking of his strong thighs were within reach and even if it didn’t make him climax it was somehow better to make Daryl feel that way.

“I’m… I…” Daryl gasped as Paul slid his fingertips over his already leaking cock.

“Oh, I see it. Don’t worry I’ve got you.” Ecstatic that Daryl was just as impatient as him, Paul covered Daryl’s as much he could of Daryl’s huge cock.

Daryl almost lost his footing by the sudden warm embrace and grabbed the back of the couch with both hands. Waves of electricity shot through his body and blue and green shadows covered his vision.

Familiar tremors shook Daryl’s thighs and Paul grabbed one of them tight while putting his other hand on Daryl’s shaft covering all if his cock in warmth and spit. He wanted to make the growls and small suppressed moans go one forever, but it was impossible for Paul to slow down. Daryl’s fingers bored into the soft padding under his hands and Paul was sure Daryl had never come this far this fast and strong before. If Daryl had been able to think of anything he’d might come to the same conclusion, but he’d already given in to his body taking over and his world consisted of nothing but violent waves of heat and trembling.

Paul clutched Daryl’s knee when it gave in as he groaned out the loudest and most beautiful sound Paul had ever heard. He was already on his feet holding Daryl’s shoulders when he swallowed the load in his mouth.

“Dee?”

Daryl wasn’t sure Paul was talking to him or if he was dreaming. He only felt the shivers spreading goosebumps over his entire body and it made it impossible to know if he was standing or falling.

“Alright, I’ve got you.” A quick confusion why he wasn’t laughing at the situation, crossed Paul’s mind as he held on stronger to Daryl while moving to the other side of the couch.

Standing behind Daryl he let him fall backwards into his arms and guided him down to lie on the couch. The movement was strong enough that Daryl was sure he was moving, but the firm support on his back and head made it feel safe, even though he was confused.

“Rovia?” The name was pressed out under a raspy breath.

“You’re safe. Just got a bit dizzy. It happens.” Paul couldn’t remember a time he’d reacted like that to only a blowjob.

“It doesn’t.” Daryl slowly opened his eyes and looked up at those powder blue eyes. He’d never felt like this after coming and for a moment he was relaxed and hazed enough to take Paul’s hand and kiss it.

Happy to follow the gesture, Paul gently moved a strand of damp hair from Daryl’s forehead. Looking in Daryl’s deep blue eyes Paul saw the exact moment Daryl woke up enough to feel self-conscious and embarrassed.

Still lightheaded, Daryl sat up and in the process of putting his feet to the floor he made Paul move back. For the first time in decades Daryl had felt a connection so someone else. It had lasted only a second but Daryl wondered if it was stronger than he’d ever felt it before.

“Hey. Dee.” Paul didn’t know what happened, but he had make sure Daryl wouldn’t bolt out of here as soon as his legs could carry him. He took both of Daryl’s hands in his and sat next to him in the couch. “Don’t leave me not knowing what now.”

Daryl was surprised to be glad that Paul had stopped him, and not knowing what to say or do, he let himself act from emotion and kissed Paul deep and longer than they’d done before. Taken back by Daryl’s move, it took a second for Paul to indulge in the connection. Letting go for a short breath, Paul instinctively moved his hands to Daryl’s shoulders and when he kissed Daryl again, he followed his move and soon they were holding each other’s back and necks.

Daryl left the apartment half an hour later. He kissed Paul quickly as he walked him to the door and as he turned they unhurriedly loosened their laced fingers and let them slowly glide apart.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back to writing this series. To new readers of the series: I sometimes post a story in the middle of it all; this is one of them.
> 
> This time I've been neglecting the series for months and thought I would come back with this little one, where Daryl almost passes out, that I've hinted in a story later in the series. Some people have been asking about that, so here you go.


End file.
